


And Now, the Most Magical Weather on Earth

by Maiden_of_the_Moon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comedy, Disney Songs, M/M, Parody, Romance, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Night Vale themed Disney song parodies. Because nothing better encapsulates the feel of small town horror quite like rewritten lyrics originally copyrighted by a company whose mascot is a sentient, two-legged, talking mouse.</p><p>Now Playing: See the Light (Above the Arby's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colors of the Glow Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own zip.
> 
> Author's Note: I just... Really like writing stupid parodies. So I sincerely hope someone out there gets a giggle or two out of singing along to this derpery.
> 
> Also, if someone were to doodle a comic of a singing Cecil dragging an uncooperative Carlos around town, I would love them 5eva. Half the reason this idea is so funny to me is because I like to imagine every other line half-heartedly interrupted by a monotonous Carlos going, "Cecil. Cecil stahp. Water u doin. No."
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~ "Tangled" is up next!
> 
> TO THE TUNE OF: Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas)

CECIL: You say that our town is abnormal  
And you're smart and neat and perfect,  
So I guess it must be true  
But for all the tests you do  
You miss what's right in front of you  
How can there be so much you never knew?  
You never knew...

You claim secret surveillance is illegal  
And comment on perceived hypocrisies  
But you should trust the things the Council tells us  
And have faith in nameless shadow agencies

You think the only science that is science  
Is the science that follows certain rules  
But if you stay a while within our city  
You'll find things that can't be measured by your tools

Have you ever heard the howling of a PLASTIC BAG?  
Or been caught in sandstorms that feel just like snow?  
Can you identify the colors of the Glow Cloud?  
Can you sing the weather on the radio?  
Can you sing the weather on the radio?

Tune out the whispered comments of the Forest  
Enjoy some pizza from Big Rico's store  
Look past the Dog Park's many shadowed figures  
And all else you've been instructed to ignore

The angels and Old Josie are our guardians  
The Sheriff and his Police are our friends  
And we are all invited to the back lot  
Of the Ralph's so as to huddle 'til the end

How long 'til an eternal scout dies?  
Would you've ever known, had you not left lane 5?

And you'd never sat beside me beneath Arby's lights  
Or even listened to my humble show  
If you COULDN'T learn the colors of the Glow Cloud  
Or to sing the weather on the radio

You can fight the Council's will  
But it won't be long until  
You can sing the weather on the radio...


	2. See the Light (Above the Arby's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I continue to own nothing~ 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done as a collab project with the fabulous Marie! \o/ Check out her gorgeous accompanying art here: http://singacrossthemoon.tumblr.com/post/60977537361/speakfriendandenter-we-understand-the-lights Thank you so much for playing with me, love! Let's work together again soon!
> 
> And if anyone has any ideas/requests for other songs to turn Night Vale-y, please let me know!
> 
> TO THE TUNE OF: See the Light (Tangled)

CECIL: All those days, lusting from the station  
All those shows, waxing lovingly  
All those texts, and shyly given comments  
Not sure he'd listened to me  
Now I'm here, leaning on his shoulder  
Now I'm here, his hand upon my knee  
Sitting here it becomes clear just what this brilliance means

That we understand the lights  
Floating high above the Arby's  
Yes, we understand those lights  
They make the crushing void feel new  
Their bioluminescent might  
Induced a shift in corporeal existence  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you

CARLOS: All those days focusing on science  
All those calls and programs that I missed  
All that time I never should have wasted  
(If "time" even exists)  
Now he's here, glowing in the sunset  
Now he's here, I realize suddenly  
If he's here it's crystal clear Night Vale's where I'm meant to be

BOTH: And we understand the lights  
CARLOS: As if a veil of reality has lifted  
BOTH: Yes, we understand those lights  
CECIL: That infect just like cancerous blooms  
BOTH: They warp the fabric of the night  
Until all we knew has twisted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you


End file.
